1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to computer networks, and more particularly to a selection system for a quality of service (QoS) flow and a selection method employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WIMAX) system can provide voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) services and may include a number of customer-premises equipment (CPE) and a base station (BS) in communication with the CPE through the Internet. The WIMAX standard uses a quality of service (QoS) control mechanism based on connections between the BS and the CPE. To supply a VoIP service, an appropriate QoS flow needs to be preset to allow the transport of traffic with VoIP requirements, such as one flow all call (OFAC) mode which signifies one type of QoS flow which can support multiple calls, or one flow one call (OFOC) mode which signifies one type of QoS flow supporting one call.
However, the preset QoS flow mode (e.g., OFOC) cannot be changed in real-time until a second QoS flow mode (OFAC) is reset to establish communication between the CPE and the BS. Thus, the WIMAX system cannot automatically adjust and select an appropriate QoS mode for the communication according to the practical application of the WIMAX system, because of a lack of compatibility.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.